Monk school
by MelOta
Summary: The Monks move to a school for monks Kimiko gets a Friend, Rai has a fan club. And Clay has a sweet Heart Review Please. The heylin war has started again and Dashi is there.
1. Lotus

**Second fic! Please Review **

**The Monk school**

Omi looked to his left and then to his right and then lay on the ground with the others they had just finished a tough training course and were taking a rest and master Fung came out.

"We do not have any more room a few grand masters are coming and you will have to go to a new school." The wise man said. "Only for about a year."

"A year, what!" they all protested.

"Dojo's only giving you lift he wouldn't go."

They all set off to an unknown island across the coast of the USA.

"We are here. This is were I go back." Dojo flew back to China. Standing to greet them was a man aged around 16 he wore no shirt only a pair of black jeans with a belt of fire his right side of his face was black it looked like it was make up he had long red hair down to the back of his knees and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Please Xioalin Dragons come in, I'm not normally this serious it's just that I've been put on my best manners. Please we are having a welcome singing comp. so if you want to join in just sine up now I will lead you to your dorms, oh how impolite of me I am Lotus Flikerios a fire monk and head of your section there are four sections Four Sho-Ku-Warriors in each and one head Sho-Ku-Warrior, that's me, ten Wudia warriors, fifteen apprentices and twenty Monks. Rather confusing huh?" The other monks were confused except Kimiko she was listening well.

"I'm Kimiko."

"Sup, I'm Raimundo, you can call me Rai."

"Clay."

"I am Omi the dragon of water!" The Xioalins walked in except Kimiko.

"You must be the Dragon of fire."

"How'd you know?"

"You're pretty. Moving on! I'll lead you to your dorms." Kimiko was blushing more than she ever had before.

They were heading up a staircase Clay was dropped of first then Omi, Rai and finally Lotus and Kimiko left for the fire dorm.

Rai signed as a lead singer. Lotus and Kimiko also signed in and the songs were about to begin.

Sorry it is so short!


	2. The dorms

Clay was walking through his dorm he could see many people practising there Earth moves it wasn't very light in the earth room. But Clay noticed a girl also with a ten gallon hat. Clay decided to say hi.

"Howdy partner."

"Howdy" the girl said in a sad voice.

"You sound as sad as a Mutt forced to take a bath." The girl giggled and looked up her face was so refreshing from all the ugly earth monks Clay realised he had butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm Sally, You?"

"I'm C…Clay."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to pretty girls"

"That is as sweeter than some of old granddads billio pie. Your not so bad yourself." She said getting up giving Clay a peck on the cheek and walked away. Clay remembered what his pa had said Son don't you go liking that Japanese girl I want you to fall in love with someone from home. With this Clay left.

Rai was walking through his room it had no roof so you could be one with the wind. What a load of rubbish he thought.

"Raimundo I'm you biggest fan, we love you." It was three girls who said it all at the same time.

"Marry me."

"No me!"

"I'm your biggest fan not them!" Rai decided to fly out the roof before they wanted his autograph.

In the Water room there were purposely destroyed water pipes above there heads it went of at nights Omi was told. He saw a boy mentoring a boy and a girl the boy mentoring was bald like Omi.

"If you want to be as good as me you need to work harder." the boy said.

"Who do you think you are" Omi said butting in.

"I think I'm the only Wu-dai warrior in the water section."

"Not any more!" Omi said pointing out his sash.

"Right you want to fight me, then it's after the welcome ceremony.

That's 4 hours you better start training."


	3. The Showdown

**Thank you for Reviewing I really appreciate it**

The song comp was almost over and everyone was having fun except Omi he was to busy eyeing that boy who happened to be eyeing him. People told him he was called Pan not the kindest feller the bully in the water section.

Rai was struggling to dance with all three girls from the fan club. Kimiko was dancing with Lotus and Clay with Sally. You could tell that Sally liked Clay as much as he liked her love was in the air around those two Kimiko and Lotus were getting on fine Rai was pooped and came to lean next to Omi.

"Sup, Omi!" this was the first time they had spoken in a while.

"I'm already in a fight with a boy called Pan."

"What kind of a name is Pan!" laughed Raimundo

"It's a Chinese name!" said an angered Omi. Raimundo moved to the side to avoid fighting but quickly he was pulled in to a flurry of dancers. The party was over Pan and Omi walked to a sealed training Room.

Omi started the battle with his "Fox stamping grapes" attack. Pan Dodged the move and struck back with "Mole attacking ox."

"WU-DAI NEPTUNE ICE!" Omi shouted

"WU-DAI ICE SHEILD!" Pan easily defended. "STEAM!"

"ICE?" steam blasted Omi back knocking him out cold.

He eventually awoke a tall blonde Girl was leaning over him.

"Hi, I'm Belinda, the Sho- ku warrior of Water in your dorm. Wow he beet you bad."

Clay was holding hands with Sally walking down the corridor to the dorm

"Thank you for tonight they kissed quickly and parted.

Sorry this is so short I was being bugged to go to bed!


	4. The passage

Thanks to all my Reviewers it still means the world.

Lotus had just lead Kimiko to the dorm.

"I best be off Kimiko."

"We're you going."

"Nowhere." Lotus walked up the stairs even more. But every thing Kimiko new about was below them so she decided to follow him. He walked further up the stairs and then came to a hallway lighten by many torches. Lotus looked over his shoulder, and put a key into a wall a secret passage opened, Lotus went down it Kimiko quickly ran down the hall way she looked around, and turned into the secret passage.

"Why are you following me." She realised Lotus didn't go deep into the passage all he did was turn around to catch any pursuers. He picked Kimiko and put her down outside of the passage. "Don't tell anyone about this passage okay!" Lotus said raising his voice. Then all of a sudden the passage sealed up leaving Kimiko outside in the cold. In her head she new she'd tell the others she rushed down to the wind dorm she opened the door to find that a little girl was at the door.

"Can I see Raimundo?"

"If you want to join the fan club well tough there are no places left so your going to have to make your own!" the door slammed shut Kimiko then moved on to the water dorm. But as soon as she opened the door water came flooding out. At the door was tall and pretty Belinda.

"Sorry, if you want Omi he's kind of showing off his moves."

"It's all right I'll just go down to see if Clay's there." The door was closed gently. Kimiko went further down the stairs avoiding flying Wind monks and the bustle of everyone else. The solid rock door was to hard to move but luckily someone opened it from the inside. "Is Clay free, please say he is?"

"Yea he's at the snack bar."

"Thanks!" Kimiko ran dodging many flying rocks she saw the snack bar ahead but Clay was at the table with someone. It was the same person he was with in the disco. Kimiko could just make out them holding hands also they kissed a few times Kimiko felt it was wrong to interrupt so she headed back to the fire dorm right at the top. "Oh well!" she thought. She met Lotus on the way down.

"Kim I've been looking for you. Your first class is about to start!" he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up the stairs. They were now running at full pelt. Lotus was sweating. "_Wow_!" thought Kimiko. The next thing she new she was flung into a room a man who looked similar with Master Fung.

"Sorry were so late!" puffed Lotus

"It's all right." Said the old man leaving.

"Now class!" said Lotus. "The girls and boys are having separate lessons."

Why are they being split up? Are there any questions worth asking? Review please.


	5. What's inside

Kimiko stood in a line of about 20 girls they were all taking there tops off to make it so no one will set on fire. "I'm not tacking my shirt off!" so Kimiko had to sit out for the lesson.

Omi was walking up the stair case they were heading to see if Kimiko was available Clay was to busy to come hanging out with Sally. The stair case seemed a mile long when you wanted to get somewhere fast the stone steps were quite steep and Omi and Rai's feet were aching.

"Wow! This staircase is steep I need a rest!"

"It only takes a while if were bored!" replied Omi

"What you want to play a game I've got a game, all we need is red paint to draw a target on the back of your head."

Omi and Rai walked further yet up the staircase luckily they met Kimiko half way up.

"Thank goodness Kimiko were all dunged!"

"Pooped!" butted in Rai.

"Guys!" she shouted then turned to a whisper. "I found a secret passage I'm not sure were it goes."

"I wonder what it is" said Omi clearly quite interested.

"Actually I have a class to get to, bye!" Rai flew down the stairs.

"Well Omi do you want to go see what's inside."

"Yes that would be most delightful!"

"Then follow me Omi." Kimiko said still in a whisper. Lotus just left the fire dorm his steppes echoed throughout the staircase. Kimiko and Omi went slowly up the steps being careful not to make a sound. Lotus was looking behind himself a lot more than when Kimiko followed him before. The passage opened with a thump.

"I can't believe people don't hear that." Whispered Kimiko into Omi's ear. Omi and Kimiko sprinted through the entry way of the passage. Lotus was already out of site.

They both looked deep into the passage and what they found almost made them cry of happiness…

Please Review!


	6. Dashi?

Omi and Kimiko marvelled there was a large idle of Dashi his hands were cupped holding a white ball of energy Lotus walked up to the statue.

"How's my monk, Lotus!" came a voice from nowhere but then the statues hands opened up and out from his hands this is the bit which made them cry of happiness the white ball was taking shape of a human man and then came a white ghost of Dashi he was just like Wuya but white and was shaped like Dashi.

"Dashi!" cried out an eager Omi

"What?" shouted Lotus Omi ran up to the statue.

"Omi it's been 1500 years!" said Dashi, Kimiko decided to leg it but she was caught by Lotus who flung her in front of the statue.

"Explain to Dashi Kimiko!"

"Who's your friend Omi?" asked Dashi

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. Dragon of fire."

"You must meet Clay and Raimundo!" squealed an eager Omi.

"Go get them then!" said Dashi. "Lotus the Dragons from here forth are aloud here, when they arrive you give them all a key."

"Yes, Master Dashi!"

"Kimiko, your allot prettier than any Monk I know."

"I said a similar thing sir." Blurted Lotus

"Really, Lotus has a girlfriend HAHAHAHAHA!" teased Dashi

"Wow Dashi you're just like Raimundo!" Giggled Kimiko.

"That's because I too am a dragon of the Wind, Chase was Fire, Guan-o-man was Water and, Wuya well… she was Earth, that's why she can summon rock thingy's."

"I am back!" shouted Omi pulling Raimundo and Clay into the room.

"Whoa, this cowpoke is extremely glad to meet you sir! But I hope you don't mind I brought Sally with me." Sally came out from behind Clay never letting go of his hand.

"Great, I know how about we invite Wuya, I'm sure she'll love to know Dashi's a ghost!" sarcastically shouted an angered Lotus.

"Clay, from Texas right? Hey Rai you tricked Omi into filling his hat with Milk!" said Dashi

"Yea, I've done that!"

"Lotus give them the keys Sally too." Lotus walked along beside them and handed them keys.

"Why are you hiding Mr. Dashi sir." Stuttered Sally

"Spy's, excitement and many more."


	7. The Haylin War

Clay and Rai were heading to visit Dashi. Rai was making sure no one was following them. The hall was Empty except for a few Fire monks. Dashi was delighted to see them as Rai and he discussed pranks he managed to tell Clay that there are 10 more wu in Texas and that there were three to find in Brazil and one more in Japan.

Dashi was a breath of fresh air from all the stress of school many days passed but one day the four Dragons, Sally and Lotus were all called to Dashi's chamber.

"Guys I have an announcement!" Dashi said Master Fung came out from behind the statue. "The next heylin war is upon us."

"Wuya attacked the temple, and took all the wu but three." From his pocket he brought the serpent's tale the eye of Dashi and The Reversing Mirror.

"Are you thinking what I am!" said Dashi to everyone. There was a flash of light and out came Dashi a solid human being. "Wuya is headed here! We have a day to prepare for the assault." All the Monks were told of Dashi returning and all rushed to battle stations war was upon them.

"Omi."

"Yes."

"You don't mind being on front line with all the Sho-Ku warriors and Dashi?" asked Raimundo.

"No, if we are all to dye here then so be it!"

"Moby Morpher!" and all of a sudden in front of Dashi Hannibal Guan and Chase appeared.

"I see we are all working together." Said Dashi

"We got here using the Moby Morpher we all shrank and Grew to sneak by." Said Guan.

"We will fight on the front line all three of us!" said Dashi.

"There must be one hundred more here the last time we are going to lose!" said Chase

"Well it would not hurt trying!" said Fung coming out from the crowd.

The massive rock army came marching toward them Lotus and the four head Sho-Ku warriors came out to the Front and everyone was ready to fight. Hannibal was with the Wu- Dai warriors behind Omi and Rai and as if time had sped up the armies clashed…

Hope you like it the best stuff is next.


	8. Dead or not?

Lotus set on fire.

"SHO-KU warrior stance Fire!" He through two fire balls destroying two Rock men. Hannibal now had six arms he had destroyed at least 10 so far but saying that there are thousands more that is nothing. Dashi and Rai were surrounded by about 8.

"Rai I know you don't know how to do this move but let's give it a try."

"SHO-KU warrior double team!" Rai and Dashi both made gusts of wind blowing four away each. The battle surprisingly went on for a day. It was night the Rock men had fled but they would return soon among the dead were a few of each element and one of which was one of Rai's fan club. Rai said his salutations the Dead were placed in Dashi's chamber.

"The penalty of battle is appalling I don't think we can hold them off for long here." Said Lotus.

"What else can we do." Said Kimiko

"Well we could head for the main room which leads up to the four sections." Added Omi

"That's a point we have spares all the way up the hall."

"Yes but they are only normal warriors not even apprentices!" The sobbing of Rai's fan club got louder as they missed they're third member. Roaring was heard in the distance and a whole wave of them came charging, one of them had a banner connected to his back bearing a picture of Wuya. Lotus stood to attention and charged followed by Dashi and the rest


	9. Hannibal's story

"Let me go!" shouted Kimiko, her face was full of tears Hannibal was holding her back. "Get of me you red ugly rotten jellybean!"

"Don't you think I don't know what you're feeling!" shouted Hannibal. "I once had a lady!"

"How could you! You don't even have a heart!"

"I did once! No one is born evil!" Hannibal was about to tell the story. Kimiko relaxed slightly and sat down to listen. "I was a human; I was a monk at this very school. I had just met the loveliest gal in the world we headed to a valley were we kissed under moonlight."

"Gross." Blurted Raimundo. Hannibal ignored him.

"I had an enemy at school called Yalamarios. He also wanted my sweet heart. He attacked me and used a heylin spell to turn me into a bean. He was about to make a finishing blast my girl jumped in the way, and that was the end of her. I ran, vowing one day to slay him! And later I hired Chase and he killed him for me." A tear fell down his face. "You can avenge him later." All the girly girls in the background were crying.

"Yes I do remember killing him barley put up a fight old fool." Said Chase.

"Why isn't that the saddest story you've ever heard." Said Dashi in a girly voice. "But there is just one thing I would have said a second ago but that would have ruined the whole momentum the rock people are heading right for us!" everyone turned around. He was right. Many monks poured out from the halls mostly Earth as they were the best against the creatures. Slabs of earth were made to hold the door shut all the younger Monks ran for all the fire dorms as they were higher up.

"Well, Kimiko now you know my story."

"Sure do." Replied Kimiko

"How long do you think we'll last?"

"A day or two."

"That long, you have spirit."

Short, but please review


	10. Build up to the Finale

Hannibal stood back to back with Kimiko they were fending off many rock men Chase was surrounded and captured.

"Chase!" shouted Dashi

Raimundo was struggling with about ten. Omi and Guan were together doing double team moves on the creatures. Dashi was doing tons of fancy moves to defeat all the enemies still the rock men kept on coming and many monks were being killed. Kimiko was weakened slightly by the death of Lotus. She didn't think, but many others were sad too.

"We can not hold!" shouted Guan and on that second he was knocked back and knocked out and carried away.

"Guan-o-man!" shouted Dashi. All of the monks ran up the dorms and were allowed in to Dashi's chamber, it was full all the young Monks were sobbing of the loss of relatives.

"This is it." Said Hannibal

"The young Monks will escape." Said Dashi. His orders were followed and the monks were allowed to escape threw the glass sealing (Which I've not mentioned before). Sally and Pan barred the door; Clay was helping the young ones up out of the roof Omi was talking to Dashi as they all prayed to whoever. For luck they were all going to need it. The echoing of footsteps was all around them the dead were leant up against the statue among them was Belinda. Omi new her quite well it was like losing a sister. Hannibal peeped threw the door no one was there but footsteps were coming toward them. Kimiko was given time to cry with everyone else. She admitted in her head I kind of liked him. Rai was also barring the door all the earth monks were using rocks. "Now are fight ends here we win or lose it is up to us to save many lives if Wuya wins it's all over! Omi take this." Dashi handed Omi a wooden box

"A puzzle box!" cheered Omi. Master Fung came up to Omi

"You are not the one who needs to open it Omi; it is all of you." All the Monks smiled at each other.

This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short because it is building up to the finale.


	11. Look out for the sequal

The door was struggling and Dashi stood tall over the rest. All of a sudden the door flung open and battle swarmed over them like the Black Death Hannibal was overwhelmed up front and carried away. Kimiko was with Rai they were back to back.

"Kimiko?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I suppose I'll never say this if I don't say this now, I well…"

"Spit it out!" said an impatient Kimiko.

"Well I've always kind of…" Rai was hit, but managed to stay up right. Pan was fighting with Omi against about 15.

"I really don't think were going to live today!" said Pan negatively.

"Don't be up in the rubbish!"

"Down in the dumps!" said Dashi as he backed flipped in to dodge a punch. Clay was protecting Sally from the flurry of attacks.

"Dragons Run! Take who you want just run!" Clay and Sally left, Omi and Pan too.

"I'm not leaving you Dashi!" cried Kimiko

"Fine I'm taking you!" shouted Rai as he picked Kimiko up and carried her away. The monks looked down from the sealing. Countless Rock people were flowing threw the door Dashi looked up, this, the move to end it all.

"GRAND MASTER RAGNAROK BLAST!" This was the last time anyone saw Dashi ever again. All the young Monks were hiding behind the building. All of the rock men were defeated Master Monk Guan, Chase and Hannibal escaped. Wuya had been de-powered and went back to Chase and every thing went back to normal but for how long…

A sequel is coming soon so anyone interested just tell me and I'll e-mail you!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
